Infinite Iron Fist
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Danny Rand isn't your ordinary kid. He was raised in a monastery along with his brother Maximus. Now, witness the origins of the Immortal Iron Fist in the Infinite Universe! Written by KyonYukki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:This is the first chapter of my Infinite IronFist . This is for the new Marvel Universe, The Infinite Universe big thumbs up for the**** creation of the Infinite'verse, let me know what you think feel free to critic it. Remember I can only get better! **

**Infinite Origins: IronFist **

December/16/1994.

"...Huff..huff...huff!" A voice panted in exhaustion.

It was a black night, and the land around was covered in a blanket of snow that continued to fall. The sounds of yelling and the cries of two infants, along with a woman panting could barely be heard over the heavy storm that blew across this land. There was a young woman running away with two children she held close to her. A group of men were chasing after her as if she had stolen something from them.

With every step she took, it felt to her as if the men chasing her were getting even closer. The sound of a gun fired out echoed into the night. The woman was running back to a place, a sacred land which she called home. There was a temple that she grew up in and in that temple lived a man. That man was her father; he had warned her about the outside world, telling it was corrupted by greed, fear and hate.

It has been many years since she left the temple. As she ran, the woman found the mountain path that lead closer and closer to the temple with every step she took. Gunshots were still being made after her. Some would miss, while others would barely touch her. She had been hit twice, once on the shoulder and the other in the leg, but she didn't even notice it. The woman was too busy running for her life and the lives of her two children, Daniel and Maximus Rand.

"C'mon! Can't you dumbasses aim right?! I want this girl dead!" One of the men shouted to the others.

The woman could feel herself getting uneasy and dizzy from the cold and loss of blood. As she ran up the mountain path, the woman finally made it to her destination. She stood there for a few seconds, gazing up at the temple. It had been many years since she left. The woman heard yet another shot, the sound snapping her out of her daze. She ran up to the temple doors, screaming, banging and kicking the gates, hoping someone inside would hear.

"Please! Someone open the door please! Father, it's me, Mayrin!"

Mayrin continued to kick and bang onto the door, but no one had answered or opened it. She felt hope was lost for her and her children. Mayrin fell down to the ground, both children still wrapped in her arms, crying.

"I'm...sorry. Th-This isn't the life I wanted for you two."

As she lied there falling deeper into the cold hands of death, she could hear the men getting closer. She felt all hope lost until a man with long black hair and a tattoo of a dragon on his fists appeared all of a sudden.

The man bent down to the woman and said, "Don't worry, my child. I am here."

She could barely speak; all she could mumble was, "D-D-Daniel and M-Maximus...father."

That was it - the woman was dead. Daniel and Maximus were still crying in their mother's arms. The man shed a single tear and looked at both of the children. They were his grandchildren; this had been the first time in many years since he'd seen his daughter and in his life that he'd seen his grandchildren. The group of men had their guns and katanas pointed at the man, the lifeless woman and the weeping children.

"Old man, if you value your life, step away from the bitch and get back in your little castle! She's our's!" The men from the Steel Serpents yelled.

"You dare step on to sacred grounds, bringing death and the sound of crying children? The woman is dead. If you all wish to live another day, I suggest you turn around and leave!" The man warned.

He shouted, standing his ground and ready for anything. They all just smirked at him.

"Okay. You wanna play hero? I'll show you what happens to people when they mess with the Steel Serpents!"

One of the men ran up to the man, holding his katana and preparing to swing. As the man of the Steel Serpents got closer, he jabbed at the man, the blade going through his side. He stood there with a smirk.

"Ha! You like that?!" The man from the Steel Serpents mocked. He then looked up, seeing that the man's eyes and the dragons on his fists were glowing a gold color, emitting a special type of power.

The man with the glowing eyes looked down and said, "Is that all you can do? Let me show you what true strength is."

He then reached for the blade that was in his body and pulled it out. The wound he had gotten stopped bleeding and healed itself instantly. He then looked at the other men, who were struck with fear at this display. The glowing man then swung his fist at the man that had stabbed him, sending him to the ground, out cold.

The leader of the Steel Serpents shouted, "What are you guys waiting for? Shoot him, shoot him!"

They all started to take fire at the man. He was dodging the bullets with ease, moving closer to the men of the Steel Serpents gang. As he got closer, they all started to jab at him and tried to stab him, but not a single hit was made on the glowing man.

"Feel the power of the Iron Fist." He said, as he started to swing at them, knocking some out cold with a single hit, kicking and blocking. The man took all of them out except for one - the leader, who was left standing. He was held by the neck by the glowing man.

The glowing man then said, "If you or your people ever come back or bring harm to my family again, your life will be mine!"

He then released the Serpent gang leader.

"Now leave if you know what's best." The glowing man warned.

The leader looked at the glowing man with rage building in his face, before leaving with his men.

"I'll be back one day, old man. You embarrassed the name of the Steel Serpents! And for that, you'll pay." The leader said menacingly.

With that said, they all left the area. The glowing man stood there as he turned back to normal, no longer glowing gold. He walked back over to his dead daughter and grandchildren.

"I will do my best to raise them well, my child." The man said to his lifeless daughter.

He picked her up with the two children and walked into the temple.

"Now, let's get you two inside before you catch a cold." The man said to the two children in his arms.

They both stopped their crying and stared at him. Behind him the temple doors where shut.

Author's Note: Still more to come! What waits for Daniel and Maximus in the future and who are the Steel Serpents? Who knows? Well I do, so stay tuned for Infinite IronFist!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thank you everyone who read over my first chapter im glad you all liked it ill try my best to make less grammer erros as possible. I've been thinking a lot today of ways to benefit IronFist so sit back relax and enjoy.**

**Infinite IronFist Origins by Kyon Yukki**

Desember/20/1994

Location: Japan

In a temple chamber lyed two brothers fast asleep. One named Daniel the other Maximus they had no family except there grandfather he had lived in this temple ever since he was born. This temple had a ledgend to it a mystical one, passed down from generation to the next. The ledgend spoke of one who will weild a power and soul of a dragon. Who ever is blessed with this power will be reborn in the flames of life and harnes the mark of the dragon. The one who is reborn will be given the power of the IronFist, but there is a dark side to this ledgend of one who will bring great chaos and death to the land one who harnesses the power of the serpent, he who has the serpent within him will be cursed forever till death do he part.

There is a story behind this ledgend. Long ago when the earth was still young there lived two guardians of the land a dragon and a snake. The dragon was noble and strong while the other was cruel and deceiving. The snake treeted his people horribly depriving them of food, drying there lakes, and killing there animals. One day the dragon took notice of his fellow gaurdian's evil ways so in the night he took the snakes land and people give them food and water and the healthiest animals they ever had. The people loved the dragon praised him as a god the snake however hated the dragon so in the night the snake placed a curse over the land and in the morning all the people accused each other of stealing and cheating they all began to hate each other soon the people would resort to killing in day or night death and bloodshed was born into the land. The dragon tried all he could to stop the people from doing so but they would'nt listen to him weeks went by this evil was forced to be seen by the dragon soon he noticed everyone in the land was dead. The dragon became furrius with the snake.

'' Why have you done this snake!?'' the snake replied with a sinister grin'' Because my deer brother you took them from me! My little plaything's you had your land and I had mine! I was given this power and I will use it in anyway as I pleas, if death and bloodshed torture and pain make me happy then so be it!'' as the snake said that he lunged at the dragon biteting him injecting him with venome. It caused the dragon great pain he was more infurryiated with the snake now he lashed back at the snake with his claws leaving a deep mark that will last forever on the snakes chest. The war between them lasted for many years who knows how long they've faught for. Until the day they where bouth at there last strenght the snake's eye began to glow emitting a purple energy the dragon however his eye's where emitting a golden power they charged towards each other for the final blow. A moment of silence was brought to the land as bouth gaurdians fell to the ground the dragon with his claws burried into the snake's chest and the snake's fangs burried into the dragon's neck.

The snake then wisperd his final words '' One day brother I will return powerful than ever and I the SerPent will rule all'' and with that he vanished the dragon lyed there and thought of what his brother said '' I am a part of this world..this land I will protect it as long as I live.'' the noble dragon closed his eye's he used the last of his power to restore the distruction he and his brother has caused during there battle. Dead tree's began to grow the blackend fields turned to green animals could be seen people who where dead brought back peace was braought to the land but a dark evi lives in everyone. As the dragon began to vanish from the world he said '' With little strenght I have left I will give it to those who has a pure soul..they will use to defeat evil for as long as they live.'' as the dragon said his last words he was gone.

Those who are blessed with the mark of the dragon will harness his power and protect the world from evil while the one's who are born with the serpent are cursed for everlasting evil.

In a nother part of the temple sleeped a man the grandfather of the brother's. He was jolted awake by a sense of strong evil ''ggahh!'' he gasped he quickly walked out of his chambers and hurried his way to the brothers chamber. He went past a student who was training there under his wing '' Ahh master Haku what's wrong your in a hurry?'' he replied '' Im sorry but I must check on my grandchildren'' the student followed behined his master with great consern. As they bouth arived at there door he quickly opened it to check on them '' It looks like there fast asleep master.'' he walked in and looked at bouth of them '' Maybe it was nouthing. Return back to your room you have much training to do in the morning.'' '' Yes master'' the student replied. They had bouth left returning to there rooms. As the grandfather went back to his room he noticed something the Dragon tatto's he had on him where gone now he suddenly felt very out of breath and collasped onto the floor he herd a voice in his head ( You have done well Haku I thank you for holding my power until the next chosen one has come.) with that said the voice was gone and grandfather Haku was asleep.

**Authors note: Well folks there it is chapter 2 sorry if the ending was pretty weak it was all I could think of but I promiss the next one will be better. To be continued in Infinite Origins: IronFist chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well****,**** it's been a while since I updated the next chapter in my Infinite Origins: IronFist. This chapter will be one of the turning points in Daniel and Maximus's lived. Hopefully****,**** after this chapter I'll start right away on the next one. So sit back relax and enjoy the read.**

**Infinite Origins: IronFist**

**Written by Kyon Yukki**

December/20/1994

Location: Kamagasaki, Japan

Area: The Slums

Six hours after the Steel Serpents went after the mother and children, they were driven away by the old man.

In the slums of Kamagasaki, there was a well-known group known as the Steel Serpents. They were known to everyone. Some of Kamagasaki's finest police officers were afraid to go anywhere near their area; some would call them the kings of crime. People who dealt with them were never seen or heard from again.

"Aww damn, the boss is gonna be pissed," one of the gang members said. "Shut up about it then, just stand there and zip it. I'll explain it to him. I'm one of his best anyways."

As they approached an abandoned-looking building, they went up to a couple of men that stood outside of a door.

"Password only," one of the men at the door said. He looked very intimidating to some of the gang members.

"The cobra kills in the night" the gang leader said. Both men at the door nodded their heads in agreement and let the gang walk in. The gang members felt like a dark presence was in the building. It smelled like death and putrefaction all around. As they walked, they found an old man sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty room.

"I hope you bring good news. My time here is very short, and I hope you brought my new host unharmed?" said the old man in a raspy tone.

"Uhh. . . well . . . you see boss? We have some good news and some bad news…the bad news is that we don't have them.'' There was a silence in the room. "But the good news is we know where they are, and we can get them; just give us a little more time."

Everyone was in silence. "Come here" the old man said to the gang member that spoke. The gang member was actually very frightened as he walked closer to the old man. "Come closer. I can barely stand." No one knew exactly who this old man was only that he was the very image of a monster, maybe he was death himself. As the gang member leaned in closer to the old man, he started to lift his head up.

The old man's eyes started to glow. "Look into my eyes." The gang member was getting nervous but as a follower of the serpent he did as he was told. He looked into his eyes, and in that second death came for him. The old man opened his mouth to show fangs instead of teeth; then he lunged up at the gang member and bit into his neck injecting him with venom. The gang member felt like screaming, but he couldn't. He was stricken with fear. He tried to move but he couldn't. He could feel the blood inside him thicken, seconds later his heart started beating rapidly then, it stopped. The other members saw as their master just killed one of their own. It was a punishment they had to face if any of them where to fail him. The old man let go of the gang member and looked back at the others and said "You see this! This is what happens when you fail me at a simple task. A simple task!"

The old man shouted. "All you had to do was to retrieve me a new body before this one's time is up! I am on my last nerve with all of you. If you say you know where the children are, then fetch me one of them. I don't care which one just bring me a new body!"

The leader of the gang understood. "We won't fail you this time. You have my word." The old man walked to the dead gang member, grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him to a table. He placed him on top then grabbed a bowl that was lying around he went up to the dead gang member ripped the sleeve off his right arm and clawed it until blood pore from it. He let it drip into the bowl until it was half way fool. He picked it up and said "Drink this, his blood is cursed with my venom it will give you the strength you need hopefully to complete this task."

The gang members were very scared but as followers of the serpent they always did as they were told no matter how inhuman it was. They all took turns drinking the blood until the bowl was empty then they could feel something happening they felt themselves shake foam started pouring out of their mouths and their skin felt like it was being ripped off. As they were suffering the old man stood there gazing upon them with a smirk "Soon my time will come…Soon the world will once again feel my power; soon everyone will know and fear the name of the Silver Serpent!"

The old man then started bursting out in a terrifying laughter. The gang members suffering was over they were no longer human but more snake like. The leader stood up and said "My lord I promise we shall not fail you." and with that said they left. As they left the old man went and sat back down in his chair going through his mind on what he plans for the future of his ruling.

Six hours later.

The snake men clawed their way through the forest making their path towards the temple were the children are at. "Listen to me you fools once we get there…make sure no one is left." The gang leader said. They drew ever so closer to the temple, there craving for death corsed through there veins especially for the gangs leader. Minutes later they made it, they themselves will show these monks the power of the serpents and soon the world will to.


End file.
